The Dream
by Toxic Angel
Summary: first fanfic! let me know what you think... Bella and Damon lovers! a little Edward too... guest appearance from Stephen (damons brother) going to try to have all the characters from both worlds eventually! rated m for adult like scenes.
1. One: don't forget to review!

_** So here it is, my first fanfic ever…. I'm no professional at writing. I can't seem to spell everything, and I'm not remarkable or anything at plot lines or descriptions, but I keep dreaming and dreaming so I decided perhaps I'll try to get it out of my head by writing it down… who knows maybe my dreams are interesting enough on their own… or not... let me know?! NO name for this story yet so for now just calling it THE DREAM!**_

"We've got to hurry," says Bella, as she was walking through the halls to her dressing room, "Someone could be calling on us very soon." "Already ahead of you" he says, as he was taking his clothes off. The fire that had been burning between them for weeks on end had finally gotten to be too much. She knew Edward has had his steamy romances… why shouldn't she have some fun; it wasn't like they had a monogamous relationship, In the beginning, they had agreed that as long as the other knew and approved there wasn't a problem. As soon as they got the door locked, they let the fire lead them.  
She goes over to him kissing and running her hands over his chest as she moans into his mouth, she backs him toward the vanity. When his back hits the vanity, he turns them around so she's pinned up against it and starts kissing her neck, she throws her head back moaning his name as he kisses down to her breast, he takes a nipple into his mouth sucking it in and teasing it a little with his teeth. OOHH she moans as he takes the other. Just then they hear a knock at the door, Mrs. Cullen your next. She manages an okay as she groans and tells Damon "we're going to have to finish this after we get off stage," to which Damon almost growls. As they are getting dressed Damon says, "this should be fun," the woman knocks again and calls out Mrs. Cullen you're on now they are calling for you. As Bella is opening the door. The woman's eyes go large as she sees Damon buttoning his shirt back up. She excuses herself as Bella and Damon take the stage as the producer says welcome to the James' show and introduces the two. James starts the interview asking, "So you both play vampires? Bella: Yes Damon: yes…. What would you say is the best part of playing different characters? Damon: just getting to interact with other actors. Bella: I get to work with such wonderful people. James goes on to ask several more questions. Which both Bella and Damon give the rehearsed answers to after James is done with the questions he stands up and shakes Damon's hand Gives Bella a brief hug and thanks them for coming on the show and producers yell CUT Both Damon and Bella look at each other, and they go back to their dressing rooms just as Bella is unzipping her dress. She hears a knock on the door as she opens the door Damon pushes it open and tells her its time to finish what we started…..

_**So tell me what you think should I continue? I think the next installment is best! Anyway let me know what you think if you didn't like it let me know why so I can get better… just saying you didn't like it doesn't give me anything to improve on... also if you like it let me know... and feel free to inbox me ideas I could maybe incorporate them into the story somehow!**_


	2. Two: Don't forget to review!

**Ok so I guess this is chapter two…**

Then

Damon and  
**Bella**** look at each other and they go back to their dressing rooms just as Bella is unzipping her  
dress, as she hears a knock on the door when she  
opens the  
door Damon pushes it, and tells her it's time to finish what we  
started...**

NOW:

Bella shuts the door and goes to Damon; He looked at her once and saw that she still wanted him the way he wanted her. **And**** oh how he wanted her, the way her hair smelled like peaches. The way her hips swayed as she walked, made him want her that much more. He had to take colder showers than he wanted lately because of her. Just the thought of touching her could send him over the edge. He'd have to be really careful not to rush things. He wanted to make her feel as much pleasure as he could before he entered her, and he knew exactly how to do it. He had been fantasizing about this for so long.**

She kissed him softly. The way his tongue felt through that kiss was enough to burn her soul forever. He slowly took her hand and led her over to the sofa and turned her around to finish unzipping her dress, as her dress falls to the floor, it reveals a purple and black lace bra and panty set. She smiles knowing he likes what he sees. She can see the evidence of his arousal, and that makes her heartbeat accelerate. Knowing full well what she's in for she slides his shirt over his head and slides her hand down his chest to his pants and unbuckles them, she fumbles with the button, he places his fingers over hers and unbuttons and unzips them then she slides his boxer briefs down with them. On her face is the utter surprise as she sees what she in for. Damon smiles when he catches Bella staring. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as he can, He starts kissing her neck and her shoulders while he's gently pushing her down to the sofa he moves downward sucking and nibbling her stomach as she moans his name, she's ready to go already just from the light kisses and the sensual touches. He lays her down flat nibbles her neck goes down her breast, he stops to take a nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and bites down roughly she cries out in ecstasy he switches over to her other nipple and simply flicks it with his tongue. He knows just a little bit more, and she'll be Cumming so fiercely he reaches down pulls her panties to the side and all at once slides one finger inside her and uses his thumb to press on her clit while he bites down on her other nipple. That was all it took for her to come undone while she's Cumming, he continues his assault letting her ride the orgasm when it finally starts to subside, he pushes the head of his throbbing cock inside her. She thrusts her hips up and takes all of him all at once, which sends her right back into orgasm. He's trying to hold back doing everything he can to make it last as he tells her he  
going to cum if she doesn't slow down for a minute she tells him fuck me fill me up. Cum all over me hearing this sends Damon right over the edge, and he slams his cock as deep as it will go and lets loose stream after stream of cum deep inside of Bella and she's  
cumming along with him, he leans in and kisses her lips and smiles….


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream

Part 3

Bella looks over at Damon and asks why are you smiling in return he just asks, Why are you? Bella blushes a deep crimson as she replies I don't think I've ever came that hard before. Damon just smiles even bigger and says you mean little eddie boy doesn't do that for you?

She looks up and starts to answer when she hears something bump the door Damon gets up walks over completely at ease puts on his boxers and opens the door to a group of interns and people who work for the james show standing outside the door most scatter but a few of the guys start giving fist bumps and high fives saying way to go man we heard it all… Bella is completely taken by surprise and scrambles to get to her clothes that are strewn around the room as shes putting her clothes back on there is someone trying to take them back off she turns around and theres Damon with a big smile on his face saying oh you thought I was done with you? Not even close trying to suppress a smile she gets out anymore will have to be done back at my house!

As she walks out the room still with a light blush she hurries to her clunker the one thing she has left from her old life…. No cameras following her around no people trying to stalk her ad no one trying to catch naked pictures of her to sell to the tabloids…. In the back of her mind she wonders if Anything will happen between her and Damon… Just then she gets a text from Edward… Hey what ya doing? She replies… Just leaving the james show! You? She starts her little clunker and starts to pull away as she gets a call she puts her hands free device on and accepts the call. Hello there she answers I haven't heard from you in ages…

... I know this story isn't perfect but I would appreciate some reviews to let me know how its going you took two minutes to read it why not take 30 seconds to tell me what you'd like to see or maybe something I could improve on!

**_Who could it be on the other line…. (even I don't know yet lol) anyone wanna help with some ideas I'm open to just about anything… I want to put some kinky stuff in here if you're good at writing that kinda stuff write me a scene and ill wrap the story around it come one come all… calling all freaks!COME JOIN THE PARTY!_**


End file.
